Revenge
by AceSpades
Summary: Aeryn Stormwater is hell bent on finding Captain Jack Sparrow to seek revenge on the wrongs fallen upon her. But how will she react once she hears Jack's side of the story? OC/Jack Sparrow Post AWE, MATURE.
1. Ambush

**Hey. This is my 1st attempt at a POTC fanfic. I hope you guys like it! R&R :)**

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any of the charcters or names in this story except for Aeryn Stormwater. Im just having some fun.

**Ambush**

Aeryn Stormwater lifted the heavy mug to her lips and drank deeply. Placing the wooden tankard softly on her desk, she brushed her yellow hair out of her eyes and stared down at the brown and faded map in front of her. She knew was close now. She ran her finger over the coarse paper, without really seeing what she was doing, her other hand preoccupied with the thin silver chain around her neck. She fingered her necklace slowly and brought the shiny pendant into her line of sight.

This had been her mother's and was the last thing she had left of her. It was a small thing, a tiny pendant of a simple skull with two blazing emerald eyes. Aeryn loved those eyes that were the exact same shade as her own. She felt more naked without this little keepsake than without any clothing. She tucked it back under her linen shirt and lifted the mug to her mouth again, draining the last of the warm rum, smacking her lips contently.

Candles flickered softly causing shadows to jump and dance on the walls. She could smell the sweetness of rum from her empty cup and the salt from the sea that heaved against her ship. _The Blue Emerald_ was swift and agile in even the hardest or weather and the roughest of waves. This ship was Aeryn's life and she was going to use it to get everything she ever yearned for.

She stood up and walked past her large and comfortable bed to the cold, square window. The inky black night pressed against it and she could see nothing. Good, that meant _The Pearl_ would not see her coming, a perfect ambush. She leant her forehead against the cool glass for a moment. She had been following _The Black Pearl_ for months now and it was almost within her grasp. The ship was lighting fast just as it was rumoured to be but Aeryn was insistent. She would not make port until she had taken that ship and met Jack Sparrow in the flesh. Preferably in chains too.

She had glimpsed him only once before. He had only just escaped her last attempt to capture his ship. She remembered him standing on the railing smirking cheekily as his crew taunted her own just as they caught a strong wind that blew them quickly out of range. He had tipped his hat off to her. The thought of that made her blood boil. _Arrogant scallywag_, she mused. No matter her time would come very soon. There was a heavy rap at the door and Aeryn turned away from the window.

A little man with a small amount of greasy black hair stepped tentatively into her room. His shirt was stained and his bare feet were dirty. He left the door open and held up a spluttering lamp.

"Captain Stormwater, _The Pearl_ had been spotted, we are catching up to her" he said in an excited whisper.

"Good. Thank you Jenkins. I'll be up on deck in a moment," Aeryn dismissed him with a wave of her hand and Jenkins vanished, shutting the wooden door without a sound. Aeryn smiled to her self coyly and slung on her soft leather coat from the edge of her bed. She picked up both her loaded double barrel flintlock pistols and slipped them into her holder at her waist. She grabbed the dull silver cutlass, her father's, and slipped it into the strong leather scabbard. Her hat was her last item she needed. Heavy black cloth with a silver trim and large sea green feather in it side. She scooped it up off the desk and strode out of her room and up onto the deck.

She slapped the hat onto her head and headed up to the bow. The air was crisp and cool. She placed her hands on the smooth lacquered rail and smiled. _The Pearl_ was close, closer than she thought. The ship seemed to be sleeping, she could not see a soul moving whilst her men silently gathered up their arms. Aeryn turned and looked at them all. Her crew was almost one hundred strong and Sparrow had only a mere thirty or so on board his vessel. The night was eerily silent. It made Aeryn's stomach knot nervously but she shrugged it off.

"This is it," She said softly to them, not doubting that every man there heard her voice "Tonight we will take _The Pearl_. To your stations and when I give the signal, fire."

The men scurried away and Aeryn walked quickly up to the helm. She strode up the steps and reached out to take the wheel, loving the smooth, familiar feel of it in her hands. _The Pearl_ was very close now, only a minute or so apart. As soon as they snuck in next to it she would open fire.

_The Blue Emerald's _bow was level with _The Pearl's_ stern and every man tensed. Aeryn's knuckles where white as she gripped the helm tightly. If they were discovered now then Sparrow's crew would have time to man stations. She needed the element of surprise on her side. She winced at every creak _The Emerald_ made as it moved slowly up her enemy's boat. She could see the other ships helm now and swore she saw a smallest of movements and tensed, as _The Emerald_ was half way up _The Black Pearl. _She was almost level when she heard a shout pierce the air.

"Fire all!"

A huge crashing noise filled the silence of the night and before she could react Aeryn felt the deck under her shift. She barely held her balance and clutched onto the helm tightly. She glanced over to _The Pearl_ and saw men scurrying over the deck. Cursing under her breath she straightened up.

"Fire!" she screamed as Sparrows cannons went off for a second time. She abandoned the helm and sprinted down the steps as her men fired heavy cannon balls into the side of _The Pearl_. _How did he see her_, she wondered to herself staring over at Sparrow's ship now alive with light and activity.

She withdrew one pistol and ordered another strike. She groaned as a cannon ball slammed into centre mask, cracking it. Aeryn jumped up onto the rail and pulled out her second pistol and taking a careful aim at the centre cannon she shot down one of the men who had scarred her beautiful ship.

Ropes were out and pirates were hopping from one ship to another. Aeryn aimed for the other man at the cannon and fired a second shot but failed to see if it met her target. A small monkey in miniature clothing swung down from a rope holding on with only his tail. He screeched at her and reached out, grabbing the small silver chain around her neck. The devilish monkey broke the chain and scurried up the rope jumping over onto _The Pearl_. Aeryn fell back off the railing as a heavy cannon ball slammed into the side of her vessel. She felt a sting above her left eye and reached up with her hand to find blood dribbling from a deep cut above her eyebrow. She quickly regained her footing and launched herself back onto what was left of the railing.

"Oi! You little bastard give that back!" She yelled in frustration as the monkey landed on the deck of Sparrow's ship. Pocketing her pistols Aeryn grabbed hold of a rope and swung out toward the other vessel. She felt the sicking weightlessness as she soared above the navy water. Aeryn let go of the rope and landed on her knees, bruising them painfully, on the deck of _The Pearl_. She righted herself quickly and withdrew her cutlass, wiping a smudge of blood out of her eye. _Where is that monkey_, she wondered looking around in the chaos. She spotted the little hairy monster running up the steps to the helm and chased him up. She was almost at the top when she felt an iron grip on her upper arm. Aeryn swung round with her cutlass but her attack was blocked swiftly. She felt the weapon being prised from her hand and was pushed roughly, face first, onto the deck. Her cheek smarted from the sudden impact. A knee was pressed between her shoulder blades and heavy iron cuffs shut painfully tight around her wrists, forcing her hands to stay in the small of her back.

"So trying to steal my ship again love?" a silky voice asked.

Aeryn twisted and looked over her shoulder. A tall man with dark eyes looked down at her. Brown dreadlocks swung in front of his face, though the majority of his hair was held back with a faded red bandanna. He smiled at her and Aeryn saw numerous gold teeth in his mouth. The beads entwined in his dark beard gleamed in the moonlight. She glared at him.

"Jack Sparrow!" she spat.

"The one and only love" Jack teased. He seemed highly amused with himself and removed his knee from her back. Jack stood up and pulled Aeryn to her feet. Aeryn glanced over to her left at her ship and groaned aloud. Her beloved _Blue Emerald _was up in flames, her men jumping overboard to escape the fire. Any of her men who had been on _The Pearl_ had either jumped over board or been killed.

Jack steered her down the steps onto the main deck. Aeryn heard a shriek and stopped suddenly as the monkey ran past with her necklace in it grotty little mouth. She struggled in Sparrow's grasp. She didn't care about her ship or her men at the moment; all she wanted was that necklace. The monkey jumped up onto a coil of rope and handed the silver chain to an old man with a parrot on his shoulder. He grinned and held it out to the Captain who pocketed it without a word.

"Any survivors?" Sparrow asked his crew who had gathered around the main mast. Aeryn felt his fingers gripping her forearms painfully tight and tried to throw him off again. Jack reinforced his grip on her arms and took one her own pistols out its holder. He cocked it and held it under her chin.

"None of her lot survived far as we could tell Captain" A gruff man replied. Aeryn sighed and closed her eyes. She was shaking with anger. She was sorely tempted to smash her boot down on one of Sparrow's feet if only he wasn't holding a pistol to her head. She flinched as Jack hand brushed across her belly and removed her other pistol. Jack laughed softly, his breath tickling her ear. Aeryn shivered.

"Thank you Gibbs. Now could you take this treacherous swine down to the brig and keep those chains on her too"

Aeryn stumbled slightly as Jack let go. Jack tossed a large bronze key to Gibbs who caught it and wrapped his hands around her arms and led her down into the belly of the ship. Aeryn stumbled again on the way down unable to see properly from the blood that had spilled out of the cut above her eye. Gibbs strode to the end of the ship and opened the heavy wooden door and pushed her into the brig.

Aeryn recoiled at the foul smell, of which is origins she did not wish to guess. She gagged as Gibbs pushed her to nearest cell. He fitted the big key into the metal lock and undid one of the small cages and sat Aeryn down in it. Aeryn felt a chill as she sat on the wet floor. Reaching behind her he attached the small length of chain between her cuffs to the wall at her back. He stepped back away from her and lighted a tiny stub of a candle in the far corner of her cell and placed it on a wooden stool, before stepping out and locking the door without a glance at her.

Aeryn waited until she heard the second click of the wooden door before struggling with the cuffs that bound her hands behind her back. She pulled on the cuffs hard and grunted in pain as they cut deeper into her wrists. She gave up and leant her head against the wall, swallowing thickly. Her hat was missing she realised suddenly. Must have fallen off when she swung between ships. She felt insecure without the small weight of her mother's pendant resting between her breasts. She missed that weight almost like a physical ache. She let loose a small sob of despair. He had her father's cutlass too. He had taken everything.

She sat still all of a suddenly aware of all the aches and pain her body was enduring. _At least I'm on the ship_, she thought trying to be optimistic. _If I can get these cuffs off maybe I can make this work in my favour._ She struggled a moment more before giving up. Her eyes were heavy and she felt sleep forcing its self on her as a result from all the tension and pain of the last hour. She fell asleep sitting up against the filthy wall.

Gibbs marched up the steps to the helm and joined Jack at the wheel. He pressed the key into his Captain's hand and stared silently out to the water for a moment. Jack consulted his compass and made a slight shift in direction.

"That was a perfect ambush you set up Captain"

"A rare stroke of genius aye Gibbs?"

"What are you gonna do with her Captain?" Gibbs asked.

"Dunno yet, depends what takes my fancy. I'm sure she will be useful though mate" Jack answered. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the silver chain that the woman had been after. He stared at a moment before putting it back.

"Why do you reckon she's been chasing us this past couple of months though Jack?" Gibbs asked turning to face the Captain.

"That what I intend to find out Mr. Gibbs. But for now leave her down there for awhile" Jack replied.

Jack held onto the soft warm wood of the helm and closed his eyes breathing in the salty water. It was quiet again. He was glad he had glimpsed her ship early that afternoon otherwise imagine what would of happened is she had taken him be surprise as she had intended. Most likely he would be the one locked up in a cold brig. Jack shuddered and turned to Gibbs who was still watching him.

"Gibbs can you take over the helm all this pirating has made me rather thirsty and there is a nice bottle of rum in my chamber with my name on it,"

"Sure thing Captain" The older man muttered taking the heavy helm out of Jack's hands.

Jack stepped away from the wheel and made his way over to the staircase but paused when a glint caught his eye. He bent down before the top of the stairs to pick up the dull cutlass the woman had dropped before he had cuffed her. He took it with him down the steps and turned into the large wooden and glass doors that lead to his private domain. He dropped the sword on a map-strewn table. He placed the two stolen pistols next to it.

Shrugging out of his jacket, Jack undid both of his belts and his sash, letting his shirt hang free. He reached for the tall, half full bottle of rum as he kicked off his boots and reached up to remove his hat. Jack took a large swig out of the rum, loving the burning feeling of it going down his throat. He belched loudly before reaching back into his shirt pocket and taking out the broken necklace and the bronze key. He dropped them onto the small table beside his bed without looking at them.

Quickly removing the rest of his clothing, Jack slipped between the sheets of his large bed, naked, and took another large gulp out of the rum bottle. Licking his lips he sighed a leant back against the pillows. He turned his head to look at the key glinting in the candlelight. He remembered with sudden clarity the softness of her long golden hair brushing gently against his cheek. And those fierce green eyes in her blood splattered face, penetrating his. Jack smiled and polished off the last of the rum dropping the bottle to the floor with a loud clunk.

He would find what she wanted and why she had been stalking him for a month. In fact he was looking forward to it.


	2. A Conversation In Chains

**Hey this is chapter two. I hope you guys like it please R&R. this is my 1st POTC fic so id love to hear what you guys think.**

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any of the characters or names in this story except for Aeryn Stormwater. I'm just having some fun.

**

* * *

******

**A Conversation in Chains**

Jack woke up slowly, stretching out his toned body before swinging his feet out of bed. He reached out and scooped up the pair of breeches he had been wearing yesterday and pulled them up over his slim hips. He stumbled out of his warm bed and went over to the window of which the sunlight was pouring in rather painfully.

Shielding his eyes he opened the window, letting in the salty stench of the ocean below. He rubbed his eyes with dirty fingers and made his way back to the rest of his discarded clothing, pulling his boots on slowly. As he slipped the light linen shirt over his head he noticed the gleam of the silver cutlass on his desk and last nights events came back to him quickly. He grinned and picked up the blade to closer examine it.

It was extremely lightweight but perfectly balanced so that when Jack held it with one finger just in front of the guard, the blade did not topple to the ground. The guard was far too small for his broad hand. Jack could only force it to his knuckles preventing him from gripping the sword properly. It was probably made to fit the woman's hand perfectly. The handle had a small curved L carved into the base.

Holding the blade with his fingers wrapped around the outer curve of the handle instead of through it, Jack examined the fine finish, running a finger up the sharp edge gently. He gave a small gasp when the blade nicked his finger. He dropped it back onto the table and shoved his offended finger in his mouth, sucking at the metallic tasting blood that beaded up from the small cut.

Jack snatched up his coat, hat and pistol before making his way to the door. He pushed it open and stepped out into the harsh sunlight. The crew was rushing about the deck, tidying, cleaning and making _The Pearl_ run as swiftly as Jack needed it too. Jack took his finger out of his mouth and made his way up to the helm ignoring the calls of his crew wishing him a good morning.

Gibbs was still there, though admittedly not paying much attention to his task. He was talking avidly with Pintel and Ragetti, his hand loose on the wheel. Jack walked up to the three and took hold of the helm, turning it sharply to catch Gibbs' attention. Gibbs turned quickly.

"Oh its you Captain," he sighed. Jack pushed his hat onto his head and turned to face the three gentlemen.

"Yes. Tell me what is so interesting Mr. Gibbs that you should be involved in a most heated colloquial instead of manning the helm like I asked you to?" Jack asked, rather gruffly. Gibbs looked slightly taken back for a moment.

"Ah well you see Captain we were wondering what you were going to be doing with the woman down in the brig. Frightful bad luck it is to have a woman aboard a ship and what with our luck being not so good at the best of times do you think it would be best it we say…" Gibbs stopped talking and drew his thumb across his neck. Ragetti laughed harshly.

"I see. And you all three of you feel this way?" Jack inquired looking over the three scruffy pirates in front of him. Truth be told he didn't really care if they thought having a woman on board to be bad luck, but decided to humour them anyway.

"Yes Capt'n so do most of the crew. Most of em' don't want a woman abroad, especially one whose been chasing us round for a month now" Pintel replied. Jack turned away from them and consulted his compass for a moment. He snapped it shut and laid both hands on the helm.

"Well we are only a few days from Tortuga, she'll be no harm from now to then," Jack said softly. He paused for a moment as an idea came upon him "Besides I would like to know why I have been followed. Tonight send the prisoner up so I can personally interrogate her. Oh and make sure she is wearing something suitable Mr. Gibbs"

"Suitable sir?" Gibbs asked, scratching his head "What'd you mean?" Jack looked over his shoulder at Gibbs, squinting at him as if he was mad. He flashed a toothy grin.

"I'm sure there is something left over of Miss Swann's she could wear" He replied and turned his back to Gibbs with a laugh.

* * *

Aeryn woke with a start. She had been dreaming the same dream she had every night only this time it was much more vivid. She could almost still hear her mother's screams, smell the choking black smoke. She shuddered. Aeryn's back ached painfully and she shifted her weight to try and get more comfortable. She could only see out of her right eye as the blood from her cut had dried hard over her left. Her wrists felt raw and broken.

Aeryn noticed the small stub of a candle she had been left had long since gone out causing the brig to sink into a grimy darkness. The stench was absolutely disgusting and the air was stale. Aeryn could almost taste the putrid smell in the back of her throat. She coughed and spat loudly. She longed to be outside, on deck, with the wind on her face and the clean salt of the ocean in her nose.

She had no idea what the time was as there was no natural light down here. The only small amount of light came from a single lantern dangling between the cages. She closed her eye and leant her head back against wall. What she wouldn't do for a drink right now. Her stomach rumbled loudly. _Or a feed,_ she thought. A sudden scraping of a key in a lock made her snap her eye open.

She turned her head toward the door as it opened slowly. The same man who had brought her down here last night was back. He walked over to her prison and pulled out a single bronze key. Draped over his arm was a forest green dress with bright gold trimming, as well as small green slippers. He also had a small bucket of water with him, which he pushed inside once the door was successfully opened. He locked the door again once he was inside. The man didn't once look at her as he leant down and undid the cuffs from the wall at her back.

Aeryn let out a low moan, as she was able to move away from the wall, relishing the slight freedom she had to move. She looked up at the man who had dumped the green dress on the stool and had picked up a cloth from the bucket of water. He pressed the dirty rag to her face and gently washed away the caked blood.

"Its Gibbs ain't it?" Aeryn asked as her rung out the rag slowly. He dipped it back in the water and pressed it to her face. Aeryn sighed. The cool cloth felt like pure bliss to her sore face. She studied the gruff man who was surprisingly gentle. He didn't look at her so much; his eyes were fixed on her wound.

"You can answer me you know. I can't do you much harm at the moment what with these irons on me and all" She said softly. The man wrung out the cloth for a second time and placed it over the edge of the bucket.

"Yes, me name is Gibbs," he muttered and reached behind her. He undid the irons and brought her hands round in front of her so he could wash away the blood at her wrists. He kept a painfully strong grasp on her forearm while he did this. Aeryn let her arm hang limp. She had no intention of trying to get away just yet. When both of her wrists and face were clean Gibbs turned and took hold of the dress. He tossed it to her. Aeryn grabbed it.

"You're to be dining in the Captain's cabin tonight. He requests that you wear that," Gibbs said, bending over to pick up the bucket of water.

"I'm sure it will look great with the iron cuffs I'll have to wear," Aeryn muttered sarcastically. Gibbs opened the cell door and stepped out. He looked at her while he locked it. He told her he'd be back in an hour to escort her up stairs. Aeryn watched him as he left the brig and waited for the click of the lock before she painfully stood.

She held up the dress to look at it properly. It was quite beautiful; the deep green of the fabric would play well with her eyes and the gold trim with her yellow hair. The golden embroidery on the corset was especially fine. It was sleeveless, nothing but a corset and a skirt but it certainly had never belonged to a whore. This was a rich woman's garment. Aeryn wondered which town or ship this dress had been stolen from. She glanced around making certain that she was the only one in the brig before she proceeded to change.

She folded her soiled clothing neatly on the stool and slipped the dress up her waist. She clumsily tried to tie up the corset herself but could not get it quite as tight as she would have liked. She had to keep pulling it up as it would slip down and reveal much more cleavage then she felt comfortable. Aeryn didn't even bother to try the shoes on, she knew they would be far too small for her. Instead she slipped her boots back on; the long skirt only just covered the tips of them.

The door opened for a second time and Aeryn looked up as Gibbs stepped back into her prison. She let him cuff her hands behind her back without a fuss and followed him as he pulled her out of the cell. Just stepping out of the brig was an enormous relief. Aeryn took a deep breath of salty water as she was pulled up the many flights of stairs to the main deck. The sky was a light lavender colour and stars were just starting to appear. Twilight.

Once they reached the deck Gibbs escorted her over to the Captain's cabin. Many of the crew were on deck an Aeryn stared at them defiantly. She stopped in front of two large doors when Gibbs did and watched as he reached out and rapped smartly on the glass. Gibbs didn't wait for a reply before opening the door and pushing her inside. Once inside Aeryn could smell the distinct odour of a man, the salt from the sea and the sweetness of rum. She caught a silver gleam and saw her pistols and cutlass lying on a table near the wall, left out causally as if to taunt her.

Jack looked up from his desk as the door was opened and the blonde woman was pushed unceremoniously over the threshold. Dark green eyes glared at him insolently as Gibbs moved her over to the large wooden desk. Jack smiled at Gibbs who gave Jack the bronze key and left quickly without looking back. Once the door had shut with a quite click Jack returned his gaze to the woman in front of him. She had a nasty gash above her left eye and a fair few bruises on her arm but they didn't mar her beauty.

The green dress hugged her body nicely even if it was a little loose round the top. The gold embroidery shone in the candlelight, which gave her skin a soft glow. Her long yellow hair streamed down her back unadorned. Jack's eyes strayed over her ample cleavage, which was enhanced by her arms being forced behind her back. He was glad he had thought of putting her in the dress instead if keeping her in her grotty men's clothing. Silently he thanked Lizzie for having left the dress behind.

"You can sit," He said lazily, moving the spare chair away from the desk with his foot. Aeryn looked down at him. He was wearing the same boots and breeches as last night but he had on a different linen shirt, this one hung open more. A simple leather hat sat lopsidedly on his head. It should have looked stupid but it didn't. Jack squinted at her and mentioned for her to sit again.

Aeryn shifted uncomfortably. The last thing she wanted to do was sit. If she sat on her dress then this bloody corset may fall right down. She turned her gaze away from him and walked over to the opposite side of the room. She kept her back to him and walked around the side of his bed. She didn't hear him move away from the desk but she certainly felt his callused hands on her shoulders. She gasped and turned around to face him.

He was standing close to her, much too close for her liking. She took a step backward. His eyes were dark brown, so dark they were almost black. The kohl he had drawn around them made them stand out more than they should of in his handsome face. Aeryn found herself wondering if he put it on just for that affect. Aeryn remembered suddenly that this was her enemy. She glared at him.

Jack smiled, flashing his golden teeth. He had seen her eyes soften momentarily before they became hard again. He looked down, seeing her dress had slipped showing far more of her bosom then he supposed she would want him to see. He reached out and scooped up her long hair from her back and pulled it over her shoulder.

"Turn around love" he commanded softly.

Aeryn raised her chin in defiance "No" she said with a steady voice.

Jack shrugged, "Fine, stay like that, I was only going to tie up your corset tighter for you so you wont end up falling out onto the table later. Although I wouldn't mind in the slightest if you did"

Aeryn scowled at him. She stared into his eyes for a moment before turning her back to him. She felt him step closer to her, his warm breath on the back of her neck made her shiver. Again rough hands grazed over her skin for a moment, then Aeryn felt the ties in her corset loosen. She had a sudden thought that he might not tie up her dress but might leave it open just to embarrass her.

Jack swiftly undid the entire corset, his eyes raking over her milky skin. He paused for a moment and considered not doing up the corset. He touched her warm skin light and felt her tense up immediately. He chuckled and quickly pulled the corset shut, tying it swiftly and tightly. When he was done he turned her around. Her gaze was lowered and she mumbled something incoherent.

"Sorry darling I didn't quite catch that" he said softly. Aeryn raised her eyes to look into his face.

"I said thank you,"

"Your more than welcome love, although I must say I do prefer undress women as opposed to dressing them. Now sit" he replied and lead her back to the table. His timing was perfect. Just as they sat Pintel and Ragetti came in with two bowls of steaming stew, several thick slices of bread, a tall bottle of rum and two cups. Jack picked up his spoon and shovelled a generous mouthful of stew into his mouth and chewed thoughtfully.

"Who did you steal this dress from? Some whore I imagine" Aeryn asked. Jack stopped chewing and looked at her thoughtfully. He dropped his spoon into his bowl. His eyes glared at her.

"No not a whore. The woman who wore that dress before you had more dignity and class and her little finger than you will ever posses. And I didn't steal it. She left it," He said to her, his voice very even and steady. An angry blush appeared on Aeryn's cheeks.

"If that is true then why did you give me her dress to wear?" Aeryn fired at Jack. Jack fiddled with one of his rings on his hand and didn't reply. Aeryn scoffed and turned her head to look out the window. The sky was indigo now.

Jack stood up and pulled the same bronze key Gibbs and used before to undo her cuffs from his pocket. He knelt down next to her and undid one of the irons, closing the clap onto the heavy desk so that one hand was free. Aeryn rubbed her sore wrist against her leg for a moment before reaching out for her own bowl of stew. She had forgotten how hungry she was and ate in silence. Jack watched her carefully as she ate. He slouched back in his chair and reached over for the bottle of rum, pulling the cork out with his golden teeth.

Aeryn remember suddenly the feeling of his warm hands on her skin and felt a little thrill of pleasure ripple through her body. She wondered what those rough hands would feel like on her breasts or brushing over her thighs. She felt warm and was sure a blush had stained her cheeks again. Aeryn bit her bottom lip and dropped her gaze away from the man in front of her. She felt disgusted with herself. Not only was this man was her captor he was responsible for everything bad that had befallen her.

Jack had seen her blush violently but pretended he didn't notice. He took a swig out of the bottle before pouring a generous measure of rum into each cup. He pressed the wooden cup into the woman's hand and drank deeply from his own.

"What is your name?" he asked her suddenly. Aeryn looked up at him. The question was unexpected. She toyed with the idea of giving him a fake name but decided against it. She took a large gulp of rum from her cup before answering.

"Captain Aeryn Stormwater" she replied staring into her cup. She licked her lips, savouring the sweet rum her tongue found there. Jack watched that innocent gesture and felt the stirring of arousal as she wet her full lips with her pink tongue.

"So Captain Stormwater why, may I ask, have you attempted not once but twice to steal my ship" he asked silky, draining the last of his rum. He refilled it slowly. Aeryn didn't look up from her cup.

"That's my business Sparrow" she spat, raising her eyes to meet his "I'll tell you nothing". Jack tutted and smiled.

"Such rudeness Miss Stormwater is really uncalled for" he drained his second cup in one go, his head thrown backward so his dreadlocks slipped off his shoulders. Aeryn couldn't help but to notice the way his neck moved as he swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down. She closed her eyes for a moment and when she opened them she found Jack's chocolate ones burning into her.

"I will find out one way or another love so you'd be best just to tell me now save us both a fair bit of trouble" Jack said placing his cup gently on the desktop. Aeryn swallowed the last of her own rum and placed her cup next to his. She stood and looked down at him.

"Like I said before I'll tell you nothing. Not until I'm good and ready to Sparrow. Now undo this iron. I'm tired and I would like to retire" Aeryn said in a stern voice. Jack rose and stood close to her. Aeryn did not step away from him. His eyes challenged hers and she felt his hand trail down her arm. His finger traced the small P-shaped scar on just above Aeryn's wrist. Jack felt her shiver. He kept his hand there for a moment longer before undoing the iron the kept Aeryn attached to his desk.

"Are you sure you want to go back to the brig Miss Stormwater?" he ask coyly as he turned her back to him, shutting the clasp around her other wrist "I have a warm bed over there that is certainly big enough for two". Jack's hand snaked over Aeryn's waist, pulling her against his body.

Aeryn was surprised that she had to fight the urge not to lean into Jack's light touch. Her lips were tingling softly. His breath on her back was making her shake. She ignored it and turned her head. Jack's mouth was mere millimetres away from hers. She felt him move to close the small gap and pulled back.

"I wouldn't share a bed with you if my very life and soul depended on it," she whispered harshly against his mouth. She looked up at him through lowered lids. His face was still and without emotion. His hands on her shoulders were gripping her strongly. On hand reached out and a finger snaked up her neck.

"We shall see love" he replied in a voice just as harsh "We shall see"

**Hey did you like it? Next chapter will be up soon!**


	3. A Knife In The Dark

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any of the characters or names in this story except for Aeryn Stormwater. I'm just having some fun.

**WARNING: **This chapter contains explicit sexual content and language. Of this offends you please do not read this chapter.

A Knife in the Dark

Aeryn wrapped her arm around the bars of her cage and braced herself. She had managed to slip her right hand out of her iron cuffs after being returned to the brig. She cursed as the heavy swinging chain bashed into her leg. Now the only problem was getting out of the brig. Aeryn had escaped many such cells before but the Pearl's brig was proving to be more difficult than she imagined.

She had managed to free her hand two nights ago and since then she had not seen any member of the crew except for Gibbs who had left her a few slices of bread and cheese each morning. She had no choice but to clamp the iron round her hand every time he came into the brig so to not call attention to her somewhat dismal attempts to escape. Her hand was bruised and raw from repeatedly forcing her hand out of the iron.

On top of that Aeryn was still wearing the Captain's ridiculous green dress. When she had been brought back to her cell her clothing was gone much to her annoyance. Aeryn rarely wore dresses or corsets and she felt as though her ribs would never recover from the tight binding garment.

Aeryn sighed deeply summoning all of her strength. She knew if she lifted the cell door enough the hinges would drop back and the door would come loose. She twisted her other arm around the door and widened her stance. With a sudden heave Aeryn lifted the door. Her muscles ached and sweat beaded on her brow. She let loose a low cry and forced the door upwards. With a sudden loud clang the door gave way and Aeryn stumbled backwards.

Panting Aeryn placed the cage door on the ground quietly and waited for a moment, hoping no one had heard the door banging. She heard no shouts and the wooden door at the front of the brig remained silent. She sighed and quickly made her way to her next hurdle. The heavy wooden door.

Dropping to her knees she reached up into her hair for a single pin. It had come with the dress but not really knowing what to do with it she had just used it to hold back her long fringe. She twirled it in her fingers and pressed her ear to the lock, pushing the little bit of metal into it. She closed her eyes and after a few moment she heard the lock give a satisfying click. She smiled to herself and pushed the pin back into her hair.

"Thank you Jack," She giggled to herself. She opened the door slowly and peered out. The corridor was empty. Quickly and quietly she made her way to the staircase. She moved to the top of the stairs with caution. She held her breath as she stepped away from the stairs.

The crew was sleeping here in dirty white hammocks. She grabbed hold of the chain that dangled from her wrist so that it would not clink dangerously. Slowly she made her way to the next set of stairs that would take her to the deck. She didn't even dare to breathe. She winced as her skirt whispered across the floorboards. It took all of her will power not to bolt up the stairs.

She was in luck. The deck was empty. There was not even a man at the helm. She stepped out onto the deck and took a moment to breathe in the fresh air of the sea. It was amazingly calm and dead silent. I need a long boat, Aeryn thought glancing around. She stepped toward the boats but stopped when she got to them. She looked over at the doors that marked the entrance to the Captain's cabin. The windows were dark. Surely he was asleep.

Should I risk it, Aeryn mused. She didn't really have to ask herself. She needed her guns and her father's cutlass back. Most of all she wanted her mother's necklace. I can't leave without them, she decided, I need some form of weapon though. Aeryn's eyes trailed down to the dangling chain from her left hand and grinned. She wrapped the chain around her dainty wrist and tucked the last metal loop under the cuff. She swung it to make sure it to would not come undone. A blow to the head with this would knock anyone out, she thought.

Satisfied with her heavy metal bracelet she crept toward the Captain's cabin and placed her hand on the golden door handle. She prayed the door would be unlocked. She held her breath as she turned the handle and smiled when she felt no resistance. She opened the door slowly and stepped inside. Aeryn turned and shut the door with a minute clicking sound. She glanced over at the bed and felt her breath catch in her throat.

The cabin was washed with moonlight, bathing everything in a pale white light. Jack Sparrow lay on his back in his bed his head turned toward her. An arm was hanging over the side of the bed, the other lazily resting on his bare chest. He didn't appear to be wearing a scrap of clothing. His chest rose and fell as he slept. Aeryn's eyes wandered over his smooth lean body. A white sheet barley covered his waist. Aeryn found herself wishing the sheet would slip a little so she could see what was barley hidden.

Moonlight gleamed on his hard body, casing a pleasing shadow over his muscles. He was certainly gorgeous, almost beautiful. His hair was still pulled back with that red bandanna, the rest of the tangle of dreadlocks spilled out over his pillow. His closed eyes had that dark kohl over them and his full mouth was partly slightly. Aeryn could smell his distinctively male scent from the doorway and she licked her lips nervously.

Jack moved suddenly and Aeryn let lose a small gasp. She remembered her situation and turned away from the handsome, scantily clad, man behind her. Her eyes raked the room and she felt a jolt when she saw that her pistols and cutlass where still where she had seen them two nights ago.

Aeryn crossed the room quickly and belted her pistols to her waist. She slipped her father's cutlass into the scabbard. She felt a surge of confidence having these items on her hips again, like having friends suddenly show up in the middle of a fight. Now all she needed was her mother's necklace.

She turned back to the bed, careful not to look down at Sparrow. She saw the bedside table and moved toward it making sure to avoid Jack's outstretched hand. Aeryn smiled when she spied the small silver necklace she would have recognised anywhere. She felt tears prick her eyes as she slipped the familiar weight round her neck, loving the way it found the perfect place between her breasts.

She had everything now she could go. But something stoped Aeryn from leaving the cabin. She looked down at Sparrow again. She felt the confusing mix of feelings she had felt when she had dined with him. Aeryn hated this man; he had cost her everything. But she couldn't stop her body from reacting with lust toward him. Lust? No I don't want him, Aeryn told herself refusing to hear the little voice that said otherwise.

Look at him, lying there all defenceless, Aeryn thought and reached for her cutlass, It would be so easy. She withdrew the dull sword. She paused for a moment before bringing the tip of her father's sword toward Jack throat. She had dreamed of this moment for years. The chance to avenge the deaths of her parents. The tip of the sword kissed the fragile skin of Jack's neck. Jack's eyes flew open as the gentle touch.

"Don't move Sparrow or I'll cut your throat" Aeryn whispered. To her surprise Jack laughed. Aeryn could feel the vibration of it through her cutlass. She pressed the blade a little harder to his neck and saw a thin trickle of blood slip down his throat. Jack stopped laughing and looked at her. His dark eyes were both warm and cold at once. It felt like he looked right into her and saw her loathing of him and her want. Aeryn swallowed hard feeling a shiver in her spine that desperately wanted to become a tremble.

"If you are so hell bent on killin' me why the hesitation?" he asked in a low voice. Aeryn raised her chin and smiled at him.

"Who said this was hesitation? I like to play with my food before I eat it" she replied wickedly. Jack smiled, his golden teeth flashed in the moonlight. Aeryn stepped closer to the bed and cocked her head. She pushed the blade a little harder and another thicker line of blood trickled down Jack's neck.

"Is that so love?" he asked in a dangerous whisper. Before she could reply Aeryn felt a firm hand on the back of her knee, pulling her forward. A strong hand went up and grabbed at her wrist. Aeryn felt her body twist and found herself on her back. Jack was on top of her and her cutlass had clattered to the ground.

Jack had one wrist in a agonising embrace, twisting it around so that pain raced up her arm. Aeryn flung up her other hand that was wrapped in the metal links, aiming for Jack's smirking face. Jack saw the movement and pulled his head back, the chains lazily grazing his cheek. He caught hold of her other hand and pinned it to the side of her body.

"That's not very nice," he said in a satirical tone.

"It wasn't meant to be" Aeryn hissed. Jack held Aeryn's body to the bed with his own, his knee between hers. Aeryn shifted uncomfortably. She was all too aware of Jack's body pressed too closely against her own. Aeryn could feel the hardness of his stomach against hers and the strength in his arms. She felt a small thrill of arousal as his knee pushed her legs apart. His dark eyes burned into hers and she felt a blush steal across her cheeks, betraying her thoughts. Jack smiled at her. Aeryn felt a soft click and watched as Jack unwound the heavy chain from her wrist. He dropped it to the floor next to her cutlass.

"You know threatening a Captain is a very serious offence Miss Stormwater," Jack whispered. He moved his knee high between her legs and pressed it against her womanhood. Aeryn fought against the pleasurable sensation and glared at him. She lifted her face to his so that their lips were barley apart. His kohl stained eyes pierced her emerald ones.

"No more than you deserved" Aeryn whispered against them. Jack smirked at her. Aeryn could barley think straight. His scent was intoxicating; her blood was on fire as he pushed his knee tighter against her. The pressure was intensely pleasurable. Her lips tingled and parted against her will.

"Is that so?" Jack asked. He didn't wait for her reply. Instead he crashed his lips down onto hers. Aeryn gasped and Jack, ever the opportunist, slipped his tongue into her mouth. Aeryn kissed him back her body melting into his, her last little be of resolve gone with that brutal first kiss. His lips were soft against hers but demanding. His kiss was fierce and so intense Aeryn felt as though she was drowning. He tasted of sweet rum and something undefinable but erotically male.

Jack's wicked mouth left hers but before she could protest she felt his lips on her throat, his teeth grazing her delicate skin there causing her to shiver. He released her hands and she wound them round his neck. Jack sat up suddenly pulling Aeryn with him. She straddled him as his mouth kissed her collarbone; his tongue traced the tops of her breasts. Aeryn felt a rush of warmth flow to her groin and an exquisite wetness forming between her folds.

Aeryn unbuckled her belt dropping it, her pistols and scabbard to the floor. Jack reached behind her and swiftly undid her dress. Aeryn sighed as Jack pulled the restraining garment loose and lay back down to shimmy out of it. Jack threw the emerald dress to the floor and Aeryn quickly pulled the white under garment over her head and was a naked as he was. All but the little gleaming skull round her neck. She sat up and he pulled her body against his. Jack felt his manhood swell as her perfect breasts were crushed against his chest.

Jack kissed her roughly again, his callused hand straying over her breasts. She let loose a small cry as he gently pinching her pink nipples, smiling, as they became hard peaks. Aeryn kissed his face, her lips traced his ear and her tongue caressed his throat. She tasted the tangy metallic taste of his blood she had drawn and pulled back. She pulled his face down to hers and forced him to kiss her again.

Aeryn's hand strayed down to his large swollen member, which pushed against her stomach, demanding attention. Jack let lose a low growl as she expertly ran her hand along his hard length her thumb gently stroked his head. Jack pushed her down onto the bed and quickly took a dusky nipple into his mouth. Aeryn moaned and Jack's hand copied the ministrations of his mouth on her other nipple.

His hand quickly abandoned her breast and made it way down swiftly to her folds. Aeryn gasped as he pushed two fingers deep inside her slick entrance, his thumb rolling over her swollen clit. Jack kissed her hard and Aeryn moaned deeply into his mouth as his fingers pushed in and out of her. The pressure building up in her was almost too much to handle. His mouth was on her neck, her breast, her swollen mouth. His fingers were working her quickly to ecstasy.

Aeryn felt like his hands, fingers and mouth were everywhere at once. Her breath was fast and uneven, her emerald eyes dark with desire. Jack could feel she was just about to reach the crest of her orgasm and pulled his fingers out of her. She moaned in protest and looked up at him. He kissed her soft, swollen lips gently.

"Why? Why would you stop?" she asked huskily. His mouth kissed her neck and she shivered as his tongue teased a nipple. His mouth kissed down her flat stomach and traced her belly button. Aeryn felt tense with apprehension. He kissed the top of her mound.

"Because I like to play with my food before I eat it," he whispered, throwing her earlier words back at her. Aeryn blushed and opened her mouth to retort but all that came out was a strangled moan as his silken tongue found its way between her folds. Jack grazed his tongue over her swollen nub and once again pushed two long fingers inside of her.

He looked up at her as his mouth worked her most intimate places. Her face was flushed and her head thrown back. Her fingers were curled deliciously into his hair, begging him for more. Her full breasts were thrust forward as she arched her back, those perfect nipples hard all because of him. The silver necklace shone brightly between her bosom. Her long golden hair was in disarray over his pillow and her soft thighs brushed against his cheeks as he worked her button harder and harder toward the inevitable.

Aeryn moaned Jack's name aloud and felt her hips rise as the warm intense pleasure that was building up inside boil over. Jack watched as she licked her lips and that simple gesture aroused him to no end. Her mouth formed a perfect O as her orgasm swept over her making her tremble violently. Jack tasted a new wetness against his mouth and almost spilled by that alone.

He leaned back over her body and kissed her deeply, forcing her to taste herself on his lips. He settle between her legs and Aeryn wrapped her long limbs around his hips. Jack didn't wait another moment. He pushed his throbbing member deep inside her. Aeryn moaned as he entered her roughly. He was so big, bigger than any man she had bedded before. The size of his manhood hurt her slightly but Aeryn found herself enjoying the mix of pleasure and pain.

Jack thrust into her again, picking up a fast and steady speed. He kissed her roughly and felt a thrill of pleasure as she moaned his name aloud. Jack felt her nails biting his skin on his back sharply. He welcomed that small pain and drove into her harder. He could feel his end coming soon. Aeryn grabbed the back of his neck and forced him into another brutal kiss as he fucked her. Jack moaned aloud when he felt her walls tighten and grinned when he heard her almost scream his name as he made her come for a second time that night.

Jack felt his orgasm wash over him and he spilled his seed deep inside her. He thrust in a few more time before lowering himself down onto her gently. Aeryn could feel his heart racing against her chest. Her legs were still weakly around his hips. She felt utterly spent and deliciously tired.

Jack gently pulled out of her and lay on her back next to her. He pulled her into his arms and Aeryn rested her head against his hard chest. Her eyes were heavy and the sound of his heart beating against her ear, the gentle sound of his breathing were almost like a lullaby. Soon both Captains found themselves fast asleep.


	4. Nightmares In The Captain's Bed

Nightmares in the Captain's Bed

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any of the characters or names in this story except for Aeryn Stormwater. I'm just having some fun.

Nightmares in the Captain's Bed

Jack woke up slowly, his limbs still heavy and tired. Sunlight streamed into the cabin with annoying brilliance. Jack groaned and rubbed his eyes with his left hand. He looked to his right and grinned. Aeryn's long blonde hair was strewn over his arm, her head nested in the crook of his shoulder. He lazily trailed his fingers up her smooth back.

Aeryn's naked arm was draped over Jack's stomach, her heavy even breathing telling him she was still sleeping deeply. He was not surprised after the rendezvous they partook only a few hours previously. Jack studied her upturned face; full pink lips which were soft to kiss, a straight nose which flared into a smooth high forehead and perfectly arched golden brows above her closed lids that hid those startlingly green eyes.

Jack traced her plump lower lip with a dirty finger and was tempted to kiss her but didn't. He remembered her stern words from just a few nights ago. I wouldn't share a bed with you if my very life and soul depended on it that's what she had said. Jack smiled smugly. Well, he thought, no woman could resist the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow.

He gently pulled his arm out from under Aeryn's head and flexed it. He felt a greater flow of blood rush to his arm and sighed at the tingling feeling in his fingers. He swung his legs out of bed and stretched his back out before standing and walking over to his cupboard. He pulled out a pair of coffee coloured breeches. Jack was tying them to his waist when he heard hurried footsteps approaching his cabin. Jack turned sharply as the cabin door burst open nosily.

Gibbs stumbled into the Captain's cabin loudly panting heavily as if he had just run a marathon. His greasy hair was askew and his tanned skin dirty. Spotting Jack he advanced into the cabin stopping near the desk. Jack finished tying his breeches quickly.

"Capt'n! There has been a prisoner escape! The brig has been, oh…" Gibbs trailed off taking in the scene around him. Jack who was wearing nothing but his breeches and the tumble of yellow hair strewn across the mattress. Jack saw Gibbs' eyes trail up the milky skin of Aeryn's back and to her small rounded bottom which had been exposed when Jack had gotten out of bed. Jack felt a sudden rush of possession and walked over to his bed and tugged the sheet up to Aeryn's waist.

"Clearly Mr. Gibbs there has been no prisoner escape," Jack drawled, reaching behind him to grab a clean shirt. Gibbs shifted his weight from foot to foot before mumbling something incomprehensible. He backed out of the room quickly closing the wooden door with a smart click. Jack sighed. He gave Gibbs maybe ten minutes before the whole crew knew that Aeryn was in his cabin.

Jack finished dressing quickly and gathered up Aeryn's forgotten weapons. Tucking them under his arm, his eyes fell on the emerald green dress that lay in a heap at the foot of his bed. He felt a small tingle of excitement as he remembered pulling that dress of Aeryn's body. With a wicked grin he picked up the dress strode toward the cabin door and locked it from the outside.

The smoke was suffocating. Aeryn stumbled in the grey darkness. People where screaming everywhere. Crying. Begging. She could taste ash and the salty metallic tang of blood in her throat. She spat and trusting her feet in the once familiar streets she surged forward. The ground was hard and rough underneath her naked feet and her hands were bleeding. A shrill scream made her turn but she could see nothing. She could smell the awful stench of human flesh. Roasting. The ground was gone. Darkness was everywhere.

"_Aeryn!" _

_Her mother voice. Her father was yelling, his voice hoarse and barley loud enough to be heard. The darkness of the void pressed into Aeryn from all sides. She couldn't breathe!_

"_Mother!"_

Aeryn sat up with a jolt. Sweat beaded on her brow and her breathing was fast and uneven. She raised a shaking hand to her face and rubbed her eyes furiously. Hers eyes stung as if the smoke from her nightmare was still about to distress her. It took a moment for Aeryn to realise where she was.

The room was full of sunlight and cluttered with strange objects. The Captain's cabin. Aeryn remembered with sudden clarity the events of the night before and groaned. The bed she lay in was warm and soft. And empty. Aeryn turned to see that Jack had not waited for her to rise. She snorted. She reached down to the floor to find that blasted green dress. Her silver necklace swung wildly with the movement.

Her hand found warm decking and a thick red rug but not the silky soft touch of the Captain's dress. Aeryn looked over the edge of the bed and cursed. Nothing. Why was her clothing always going missing on this cursed ship? She sighed and pulled the sheet out from the bed and wrapped it round her body. She clambered out of the bed with about as much grace as a blind frog. She noticed instantly that her weapons were gone. She walked over to the exit quickly and tried the handle. Locked.

"Tricky, tricky Mr. Sparrow," she muttered under her breath. Aeryn noticed a skinny door to the right, just next to the main entrance of the cabin. She stepped over to it and pushed it open. A second room was behind the door and much smaller than the main cabin. A long shelf filled with an array of bottles and boxes shone on her right and ran along the length of the room to a window under which a large wooden bathtub sat.

Aeryn ignored the uninteresting items cluttered on the shelf and made her way to the tub. It was full of lukewarm water. Clean lukewarm water. A long white bathing sheet was draped around the edges of the tub to prevent the bather from getting a nasty splinter up their backside. Aeryn turned and shut the door quickly and dropped the sheet. She didn't care if Sparrow walked in on her; nothing was going to stop her from getting into that bath.

She stepped into the tepid water and sighed as it snaked up her back. She dipped her head under the water gracefully. She spied a small comb on the windowsill next to her and picked it up. She wet it and pulled it through her hair working out the knots and grit. The clean water felt like heaven on her sore, bruised body. An angry red welt was present on her wrists from the irons she had been forced to wear the past four days. The skull pendant rested just below the water line.

The water was ebbing way the horror of her nightmare. She had the same nightmare over and over every night for almost seven years. It never changed but it never grew any easier to live with. Aeryn sighed and pulled the comb through the last section of her hair and replaced it on the sill. Her parents would hate her for what happened last night. She shifted her weight and pulled that uncomfortable thought out of her head to deal with later.

Sparrow has been my enemy for nine years, she mused, and the one chance I had to kill him I fell into his bed instead! Aeryn felt her cheeks grow warm at the though of bedding the Captain again. She could almost feel his rough hands on her body. Her pink nipples hardened and she bit her lower lip. There was no denying the fact that her body certainly wanted Jack Sparrows skilled touch.

No, she shook her head clearing away those lust filled thoughts, I have to think of a way to escape this cabin and get off this ship. Aeryn sighed and shifted her weight again. She opened her eyes and looked out of the small round window above the bath. Blue sky on blue ocean. Endless stretching blue.

Do I have to kill him in order to extract my revenge, Aeryn's traitor brain asked. Aeryn found that she could no longer answer that question as easily as she could of just a week ago. She fingered the small silver skull longing for some kind of guidance and got nothing. She let loose a small frustrated groan and smushed the heels of her palms into her eyes making little fire works of colour explode behind her closed lids. She decided to abandon her inner turmoil for the time being.

Aeryn soaked in the tub until the water finally became too cold for her to stay in any longer and pulled her self out. She wrapped the discarded bed sheet back around her and spying a long black ribbon she twisted her hair up, with practiced ease, into and rough but serviceable knot at the back of her head. Pushing the water off her arms she turned her attention to the array of bottles on the shelf.

Aeryn picked up a little rounded glass bottle and opened it. She sniffed at it and found it to hold a warm, spicy scent. Another one had a clean, light smell that made her think of the Jack. He had smelt clean and fresh last night. She put the bottle back quickly, ignoring the sudden rush of desire between her legs.

A small dull silver mirror lay on it back and she picked it up. She looked at her refection for a moment but did not really recognise the person staring back at her. Where her eyes always so cold and her skin that pale? She shoved the mirror back onto the shelf and snatched up the first thing that came to hand. A silver bottle that matched the mirror. Small elegant carvings of veiled women were on the body of the bottle. The lips flared out dramatically and the stopper was placed unevenly as though it had just been used.

Aeryn pulled the lid off to reveal a long silver rod coming out from the base of the stopper, reaching into the bottle. The end was covered in a sticky black paste. Kohl. Aeryn laughed at looked at the small hand held mirror. Oh the vanity of the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow, she mused. She replaced the bottle of kohl and made her way back into the cabin.

It was just as empty as before. She made her way over to the cabinet. She would be damned if she was going to stay in this sheet all day. Aeryn pulled open the doors and snatched the first shirt she saw. She pulled it over her head quickly and tossed the now wet sheet onto the floor. The shirt was far too big; the sleeves coming over her hands and the bottom round her thighs. Aeryn pushed the sleeves up to her forearms and lent into the cupboard selecting a clean pair of black breeches.

She stepped into them and did them up as tight as she could. The men's pants were too large for her slender frame so she picked up a red and white sash on the floor of the cabinet and tied it round her waist. Perfect, she thought to her self. At least now she could walk without the breeches ending up round her ankles. She looked round the cabin to see if another exit might suddenly present itself. The only way in or out appeared to be the locked door at the front of the room.

"And I don't even have a bloody hair pin this time," Aeryn grumbled to herself. She pulled out a chair from Jack's desk and sat down. She tugged open a drawer. Maps and navigational tools. The second contained a half-empty bottle of rum, which she quickly snatched up. She pulled the cork off and tried the third and last drawer. Locked.

Aeryn sighed and took a swig of the stolen rum. She coughed and spluttered at the taste. This rum was wickedly strong. Her head spun a little as she took as second long slug. She stood and examined a large map on the desk in front of her. The marking made by Sparrow told her that The Pearl was heading toward Tortuga. Perhaps I can escape once we make port, Aeryn wondered. She had a sudden wild fantasy of stepping off The Pearl, her hand in the crook of Jack's arm and women scowling jealously at her good fortune of snagging such a handsome pirate captain. She drained the rest of Jack's rum in four large gulps.

She giggled to herself aloud. More likely she'd have to jump off the side of the ship and swim for shore arriving salty, wrinkled and definitely alone. The cabin was growing deliciously warm and comfortable, and although Aeryn's mind was awake, her body was moaning at her for more rest. Or maybe it was just the rum.

Well as long as I'm stuck here, she thought as she made her way over to the Captain's bed. Aeryn lay down on top of the bed sheets, still dressed in Sparrow's clothing. She punched her pillow into a more comfortable shape. Perhaps if I play along with his little game escaping The Pearl will be easier, she decided. Once I'm free I can find myself a new ship and crew and then take The Pearl by force again. Aeryn smiled and closed her eyes.

Jack returned to his cabin just before sunset. He pushed the key into the lock and opened the door in one fluid movement. He glanced at the bed instantly. Aeryn was still asleep but she had definitely been awake before. His cabin was in disarray. He cupboard was open and clothing fallen to the floor. The drawers of his desk had been pulled out and rummaged through.

Jack glanced into his private bathing area and noticed bottles had been moved about and examined. A wet sheet was draped over the back of his desk chair. He sighed. Women! He picked up the wet sheet and threw it into the bathroom closing the door behind him. After closing the wardrobe doors and replacing the desk drawers in the proper slots he looked down at the blonde on his bed.

She was wearing his clothing. He smiled. He liked that (although coming back to find her on his bed naked would have been much more preferable). His scent was on her now almost marking her as his. Jack didn't like that she had tied her hair up in a tight bun at the back of her head but resisted the urge to undo it. Her bare feet were clean and judging by the wet sheet Jack guessed she had used his bathtub too.

His back ached from spending the day at the helm and pulled his faded blue jacket off. He hung it on the back of the chair and tossed his hat on to the desk. He removed his cutlass and pistol put them on the bedside table. Aeryn's weapons had been stowed away with the crew so even if she did escape the possibility of her retrieving her weapons undetected were almost impossible.

Jack sat down on the bed and removed his shoes. He pulled his shirt off but kept his breeches on and lay back next to Aeryn. In two days they would make port in Tortuga. Jack smiled. He had a plan in store for Miss Stormwater but until they reached Tortuga he would play it low. Jack spied the empty bottle In Aeryn's hand and pulled it free. He turned it upside down and chuckled.

"Little thief," he muttered and placed the empty onion bottle on the floor next to his boots. He turned to face the yellow-haired beauty. He pushed a small stray strand away from her face and tucked it behind her ear.

He leaned over and placed a chaste kiss of her full lips before settling back to sleep. His neck was still tender from the shallow yet long cut Aeryn had made on his neck. Yet another scar to add to his collection. He pulled Aeryn's sleeping warm body next to his and breathed in her fresh, clean womanly smell. He would find out why she had wanted to kill him sooner rather than later.


End file.
